


Netflix and Chill?

by happiihaden



Series: Daddy Drama [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, Family, M/M, Yaoi, and the sand siblings are his kids, deidara is his boyfriend 0:, sasori is a dad, this is me reposting from my fanfiction account
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 08:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13854174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happiihaden/pseuds/happiihaden
Summary: "What're you two going to do? Netflix and Chill?" It was meant to be a joke. "Huh, how'd you know?" Sasori is a clueless old man and Deidara is a sneaky brat.





	Netflix and Chill?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: YAOI  
> Genre: Romance/Humor  
> Rated: T  
> Word Count: 3410  
> Naruto © Kishimoto  
> Story © Happii Haden

Deidara stood in front of his long mirror and admired himself. He struck a pose before graciously flipping his golden locks over his shoulder. He smirked and closed his eyes for a moment - he could just imagine the calloused hands of his lover running across his flawless, smooth skin. The blond opened his eyes and struck a different pose. He bent over, his ass taking most of the space in the mirror. Yep, these were definitely the panties to wear - white and light blue lacey and frilly with little bows. It hugged his ass cheeks just right and presented his package perfectly. Deidara straightened up and leaned on one hip, getting a good view of his front. This nineteen year old was so getting laid tonight. That was the plan anyways.

The blond posed one last time before jumping onto his bed to grab his phone. He slid his thumb across the touch screen at rapid speed and pulled up his messenger. 

_ To:  _ **_Sassy Danna -hearts-_ **

_ ey bby!~ almost ready 4 our d8 ;* _

He sat upright and started digging through the piles of clothing on his bed whilst still holding the phone. The boy had to find something sexy, yet casual for this type of date. He sighed -  sexy, yet casual was a hard achievement for him. His style varied from super sexy to a piece of trash, and most of the time he looked like trash. A cute piece of trash, in his defense, but still trash. Enthusiastic vibrations tingled the palms of his hands.

_ From:  _ **_Sassy Danna -hearts-_ **

_ I see you still haven’t ceased your gross use of texting “lingo”. Or you’re doing it to annoy me again - which seems more likely. I’m curious though. Since when did we have a date planned? I can’t exactly leave the house. It’s still my week. _

Deidara rolled his eyes at the ever proper texting from his boyfriend. He still smiled, however, and replied playfully and in better diction.

_ To:  _ **_Sassy Danna -hearts-_ **

_ since i said so! and it’ll be totes fine. i thought we could just netflix and chill c: i promise to stay quiet so everyone will stay asleep! _

The blond smirked and couldn’t help but laugh lightly. He wasn’t the quietest when it came to, well, anything. He was loud, proud, and a submissive babe. The last part was more of Sasori’s fault though - the guy refused to bend over. 

_ From:  _ **_Sassy Danna -hearts-_ **

_ Capitalization from now on would be highly appreciated. These small screens are annoying. Which reminds me, I left my glasses at your place. Bring those over. I haven’t been able to get any reading done as of late - your fault.  _

Deidara glanced over at his nightstand and spotted the eyewear immediately, He wondered why the pair of glasses had been left there - Sasori never forgot anything. It then hit him when he remembered a very rousing night of teacher/student roleplay. Good times. Sending a quick text back in reply, Deidara finally pulled himself from the bed and finally,  _ finally _ , put on some clothes.

Not too far from Deidara’s apartment was a subdivision where Sasori’s house stood. While from the outside it seemed peaceful and quiet, if one were to take a peek through the windows with x-ray vision they’d see the true horror inside. Two small children ran rampant around the living room, one being a little redheaded boy holding a cellphone and the other being an annoyed little blond girl. 

“Daaaad!” the girl whined loudly. “Gaara stole my phone and won’t give it baaaack!” She lunged forward in an attempt to tackle the younger boy, but missed when he ducked and crashed straight into the couch. “ _ Daaaaaad! _ ”

The redheaded little boy, Gaara, snickered devilishly and stuck his tongue out at the female. Again, he jumped out of the way when a pair of grubby, yet nicely manicured, hands reached out to snatch the device. Just as he was about to run for it and make the girl run circles once more, he heard the sound of familiar footsteps - the ones that usually meant trouble and timeout. Thinking fast he hid the device behind his back. 

“Daaad!-”

“I heard you the first time, Temari,” Sasori sighed as he crossed into the livingroom. “I can’t even use the bathroom in peace around here.” He turned his gaze to the accused redhead. “Gaara, you know better than to take your sister’s phone. Give it back.”

Gaara smiled innocently and waved both hands in the air. “Dunno whatcha talkin bout!” 

Temari crossed her arms and stood next to her valiant dad. “Yeah, right! Dad, make him give it back! He’s hiding it!”

Sasori tapped his fingers impatiently against his folded arm. “Gaara.”

The redhead glared up at his father.

A more menacing glare was returned. 

“Fine,” Gaara huffed. He reached behind his back and pulled the device from his pants. He handed it over to Temari, who was eagerly holding her hand out to safely retrieve the phone. A small smile crept upon his face.

As Temari fumbled with her phone, her face distorted into an expression of disgust. She held the phone away from her like it was the most vile thing on earth. Unlike before, it seemed she wanted to throw the phone away. “Ewww! He farted on my phone!” 

At the sound of his sister’s screeching, Gaara broke into a fit of laughter. 

Sasori heaved a sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to block out the noise, but unfortunately for him it didn’t work. 

“Nice one, little man,” an older male laughed. 

“Please, don’t encourage him, Kankuro.” 

The teenager chuckled and fist bumped the littlest boy. “C’mon, that was freaking hilarious.”

“Yeah! Freakin hilarious!” 

Sasori rolled his eyes, “Watch your mouth. Both of you.” He turned to the upset preteen girl. “Spray some of your perfume on it.”

Temari humphed and held her phone at arm's length. She held her nose with one hand and proceeded back up to her room. Upon opening her door, the sounds of Katy Perry blasted throughout the entirety of the house until the door slammed shut.

“Bed in thirty minutes!” the older redhead called out to his daughter. He listened carefully for the ‘k’ he often received, knowing he had been heard. “You should go ahead and brush your teeth, Gaara.”

The little redhead pouted, “Aw, but dad, I wanna stay up longer!”

Sasori shook his head, “Nope. You have school tomorrow. You can stay up late tomorrow night.”

Gaara grumbled and crossed his arms, “But Kankuro gets to stay up late!”

“Kankuro is older and is responsible for getting up on time by himself. When you're his age, you can do the exact same.”

The teenager chuckled as he watched the little boy stomp off in a fit of brief anger. He turned to his father and raised a curious brow. “You got a hot date tonight, pops?”

Sasori raised an eyebrow identical to his son. “What makes you think that.”

“You seem eager to put everyone to bed,” Kankuro shrugged with a lazy grin. 

The redhead pursed his lips and started straightening up the living area. “I wouldn’t call it a hot date exactly. Deidara texted me earlier saying he wanted to come over.”

“Figures.” Shoving a pinky in his ear, he continued, “What’re you two going to do? Netflix and Chill?” It was meant to be a joke.

“Huh, how’d you know?”

Kankuro stopped cleaning his ear and stared at his father with a blanched face. “What.”

Sasori neatly folded a blanket and handed it to the pale boy. “Take that to Gaara’s room.” He checked his watch and clicked his tongue in annoyance. “It was Dei’s idea. He promised a night of quiet, so I assume there’s no need to be worried about being woken up by a loud action packed movie.”

The teenager furrowed his eyebrow in confusion. “Wait, do you not get it?”

“Get what?”

“Netflix and Chill.”

Sasori gave a look of inquiry. “What about it? We’ve been on plenty of movie dates before. What’s not to get about a stay at home movie date?”

Kankuro’s eyes widened and he nearly bursted into laughter. “Oh, geez. Okey, dad, look, I’ll make sure everyone gets in bed all safe and snuggly. You go get ready for your date.”

“Uh, alright. Thanks. Don’t stay up too late.” 

Marching up the stairs, Kankuro made sure to stop by his sister’s room firstly. He rapped against the wooden door loudly. When sandy ponytails popped out, Kankuro held up a pair of headphones. “Might need these tonight.”

Temari raised an eyebrow before realizing why. “Ugh, that’s gross. I guess Deidara is coming over?”

Kankuro laughed, “Yep. Deidara told him they’d Netflix and Chill. Dad actually thinks they’re just gonna watch movies.”

The blond girl snorted and accepted the headphones. “Poor naive, dad.” With a thanks, the door shut and lights went off. 

The teenager dug around in his pockets, making his way to his little brother’s room. Tonight would be a long night.

Around ten o’clock, the doorbell rang. Sasori calmly answered the door and easily caught the ecstatic blond in his arms - it was nearly routine for the boy to fling himself at the redhead. As a pair of slim arms wrapped around his neck, he found his lips occupied by a cherry cola chapstick pair. “Hello to you too,” he muttered, breaking the kiss. 

Deidara grinned up at the man and kissed him one more time before letting go. “Everyone in bed, un?”

Sasori pulled the blond in and silently closed and locked the door behind them. “Yes, so keep it down.”

The blond nodded and grabbed the man’s hand, dragging him toward the couch. He pushed the older male down and plopped down next to him. Teasingly leaning over the male, Deidara switched off the only lit light source. “So, what movie we gonna watch?” he purred. 

Sasori grabbed the remote and handed it over to the blond. “Your pick. By the way, did you remember my glasses?”

Deidara sat up right and pulled off his coat almost seductively. He held out the article of clothing over to his lover and started scrolling through the selection of movies. He needed to find a movie that wasn’t too boring, but not too interesting at the same time. The movie was a mere distraction after all. When the redhead wasn’t paying attention, Deidara would strike a sweet, little kiss that would lead to a lustful night of being banged into the couch. “Oh, what about this one?”

“The Babadook?” Sasori asked, an eyebrow arched. “What genre?”

“Horror, un~” the blond grinned. “You aren’t already scared are ya?”

Sasori snorted, “I should be asking you that. Put it on and scooch over.” 

Deidara giggled and did so. He allowed the redhead to extend his body over the couch and soon crawled into the space next to him, snuggling close to the older male. The blond let out a mewl of appreciation when an arm enclosed him, firmly holding him in place. Everything was going according to plan. Now to wait a good fifteen or twenty minutes into the movie and then strike like a venomous scorpion.

A little over half an hour into the movie later, Deidara had already forgotten about his plan. He had become so involved in the movie that when Sasori even made a pass at anything sexual, he flat out ignored it. It wasn’t like the redhead really tried anything, but he still made small gestures of kisses and groping. The blond was already gone though. At a particularly scary part of the movie, Deidara gasped and hid his face into the pillows beneath their heads. Had he not done that, he would’ve heard the amused chuckle of Sasori from above.

The redhead leaned over and in the blond’s ear whispered in the creepiest voice he could muster, “Ba-ba-dook… dook… dook…”

Deidara yelped into the pillow and flung his arm back into Sasori in a harsh jab. “Don’t do that!” he hissed with wide eyes. 

Sasori couldn’t help but laugh at his distressed lover. “Scared, Dei?” he purred joyfully. 

The blond humphed and pulled his head from the pillows. “No.”

The redhead kissed the side of his head and rubbed his sides as if to ease the boy. “Sure. You just bruised my abdomen for the fun of it, right?”

“Not like I can’t kiss it better, un,” the blond muttered. 

“Oh? Would you?”

Deidara tore his eyes away from the movie. Even though he sorta forgot about his plan, this was the perfect segue into something a little more risque. However, this movie was really good… “Maybe after the movie,” he stated under his breath. 

Sasori raised his eyebrows in surprise. Deidara passing up an opportunity to have sex? Maybe his love had been possessed by the movie demon. The redhead shook his head and rested comfortably. He was given some peace for once, so why not take the chance to actually enjoy it? 

When the final credits began to roll, Sasori stretched an arm out to turn on the lamp next to him. He felt the blond shift and was able to sit upright as the boy stretched. Stretching as well, Sasori managed to spare a glance at his watch. Nearly twelve. It seemed Deidara would be staying the night - not like it was a first. “It was a pretty good movie.”

Deidara turned wildly to give his lover an incredulous look. “It was scary as hell, un! Especially when you did that stupid whispering! Don’t you ever do that again or I swear I will chop your dick off and feed it to the Babadook!” 

Sasori chuckled, “C’mon, it was kind of funny.”

The blond tried to frown, but couldn’t hold back the small laugh. “Okey, it was kind of funny.”

“Also, speaking of my dick, I was surprised you weren’t all over me tonight,” Sasori smirked. “That was your plan after all, wasn’t it?”

Deidara gaped at the older male. “No way! How’d you find out, un? I was sure you didn’t know what Netflix and Chill meant.”

Sasori snorted and kissed the blond’s parted lips. “I didn’t and still kind of don't understand it, but it doesn’t take a genius to figure out why you’re wearing lacy panties. They’re your - what did you call them again? Your  _ “I want to ride you all night long.” _ panties, was it?”

The blond bit his lip and smirked, “Nuhuh, how could you tell, un?”

“I felt the little bows in the front. Plus, I remembered the texture of the fabric,” Sasori shrugged. 

Deidara laughed, “You’re a grade A pervert, all right. When did you even managed to get inside my pants? I totally didn’t notice.”

Sasori rolled his eyes and turned the TV off. “I know. You were sucked up in that movie.”

“It was good, un…”

The redhead pulled the boy up from the couch and into a sweet kiss. “It’s late. We should get some sleep. I have work tomorrow and you have school.” 

Deidara pouted, “Aw, but class doesn’t start til nine. Besides, the night is still young~” he purred. 

Sasori chuckled, “Don’t even think about it. You should’ve brought your  _ “Don’t get distracted and follow through with the plan.” _ panties. No sex tonight.”

“But Dannnnnaaaa~"

“No buts, only yours marching up the stairs into bed,” Sasori stated as if he were talking to one of his children. 

Deidara stuck his tongue out, then grumbled, “Yes, daddy.”

The redhead glared and pushed the blond toward the stairs. “Don’t call me that - it’s weird.”

The blond grinned, “Okey… daddy.” He giggled and quickly hopped the stairs before Sasori could reach out and spank him. Although, he might’ve enjoyed that… 

“ _ Brat. _ ”

Or maybe not. The older male sounded serious, but Deidara didn’t take it to heart. He bit his tongue and dodged into the room before his lover could scold him any further. He could mess with the redhead on a later date - the blond was starting to feel tired himself anyways. Throwing off his clothes, he fetched one of Sasori’s night shirts and slid it on. 

“You could’ve just worn the one you were wearing, you know?” 

Deidara just stuck his tongue out once more and plopped onto the bed. “I like yours better. Comfy and smells like you, un.”

Sasori sighed in reply and stripped down to his boxers, before sliding next to the blond in bed. “Whatever makes you happy.” He gave the boy one last kiss before closing his eyes and smiling. “Sleep tight and don’t let the Babadook bite.”

“Danna!” 

The redhead wrapped his arm around the boy tightly. “I’ll keep you safe,” he muttered. “Sleep.”

Deidara huffed and snuggled into the male’s chest. “I love you,” he whispered. 

“Love you too.”

The next morning rolled around and while Deidara slept in, Sasori and the rest of his children were already awake and enjoying a hasty breakfast. Ushering both Temari and Gaara to get ready, Sasori was left alone with his oldest son Kankuro. The teenager was grinning like mad while he chomped on his piece of toast. 

“So…” he whistled, “how was last night?”

Sasori raised an eyebrow, “It was fine. Why?”

“Did you two Netflix and Chill?” He could barely contain his laughter. 

The redhead rolled his eyes, “Why would you even want to know? You really are your mother’s child. Honestly…” he muttered. “Yes, we watched a movie on Netflix. Chill? If cuddling counts, then yes. Did we have sex? No.”

Kankuro stared blankly, “Seriously? That’s like the whole point of Netflix and Chill.”

“Feel free to remind Deidara of that. He’s the one who forgot. Not like it mattered of course. I wouldn’t have sex with you guys in the house.” Sasori stopped and sent the boy a light glare, “Even if you had been in the house last night, we wouldn't of done anything. Don’t think I won’t tell your mother about you sneaking out.”

Kankuro scowled and grumbled, “How’d you know?”

“I heard you sneak back in this morning. Plus, you’re covered in dirt. Try to be a little more discreet if you don’t want to get caught,” Sasori stated, sipping his coffee. “Now go get cleaned up. I’m going to wake Deidara up and then we’ll be out the door.”

Sasori pursed his lips as he watched the moody teenager storm off to the bathroom. Just as he was about to turn around and run upstairs, he was pulled into a hug.    


“Already up, un~” the male yawned into the redhead’s back.

The older male turned in the embrace and offered his coffee to the male. “Morning, beautiful. Sleep well?”

The blond nodded and accepted the caffeine. “So, he’s the reason why I choked on your dick, huh? What happened to no sex when the kids are home, un?” the boy snickered.

Sasori knocked the boy on the back of his head. “Hush it. He shouldn't have been out anyways. Besides, we didn’t have sex. It was just a blowjob.”

Deidara clicked his tongue, “Which sucks. You totally owe me, un.”

The sound of multiple feet alerted the couple and Sasori glanced up at the stairs, seeing all three of his children scurrying down. He checked his watch and snatched one last drink of his coffee. “Later,” he said in a kiss. “Don’t forget to lock up and I’ll call you on break.”

The blond returned the affection and waved goodbye to the rugrats on their way out. “Have a good day. I lo- ah…” he bit his tongue. It was a bit weird to say in front of the older man’s kids. He occupied his mouth with the coffee instead to hide the unsaid words. 

Just before Sasori went out the door, he gave the blond a gentle smile. “Love you too, brat. Be good.”

It was only when the door closed that Deidara let out a squeal of delight. It might’ve been a weird relationship, but he couldn’t be happier and he was determined to make it last. Despite what anyone might think. He still had a lot of time to convince their families and then maybe soon they’d be married. Living together would certainly make Netflix and Chill a lot easier after all. 


End file.
